Justice
Justice is ruled by Libra and the card number is 11. The figure of Justice sits in her chair, cloaked in red and holding a sword in her right hand and scales in her left. She wears a crown with a small square on it representing well-ordered thoughts. Notice the clasp holding the cloak together. The square is the law protecting the circle and the eternal state of oneness within us all. The sword is double-edged, cutting both ways, signifying impartiality. It is point-up, signifying victory. The sword in her right hand demonstrates the logical, well-ordered mindset necessary to dispense fair justice. The scales are in her left, intuitive hand, showing that logic must be balanced by the intuition. A little white shoe pops out from beneath her cloak, reminding us of the spiritual consequences of our actions. The purple cloth draped behind her signifies compassion and the grey pillars represent the constraints of the physical world. Put simply, the Justice card represents justice, fairness, truth and the law. As an outcome, the Justice card indicates that the fairest decision will be made. You are being called to account for your actions and be judged accordingly. Notice that Justice’s scales are balanced, thus its appearance indicates that events have worked out as they were meant to work out and that what is happening to you comes from the decisions you have made and the actions you have taken in the past. You have what you deserve. Justice represents a conscious awareness that your decisions and actions have long-term consequences and your present and future circumstances are most likely a result of these decisions and actions. At the same time, Justice shows that your actions in the future can be changed by a lesson learned in the present situation. You cannot become honest without extending that honesty to yourself and others. Justice reflects the search for truth. You need to know and speak the truth and perceive it in the words and deeds of others. Be fair and just with all and you will soon be able to detect dishonesty in yourself and others. Learn the rules that govern what you are involved with. This is a time to remain objective and to base your judgement on fact and not on heresy. There is a need to be fair and just when you see the Justice card in a reading. When everyone is ‘playing fair’ and adhering to the rules, a positive outcome will be achieved. However, you need everyone to be on the same page for this to occur. It is no good if there is someone who is going against the grain or trying to stir things up! The Justice card also indicates a time when decision-making is required. Something in your life needs attention, mediation or a solution. Look to the two cards lying on either side of the Justice card to understand what it is that you are weighing up in your decision-making. As you contemplate your decision, are you the person to pass judgment, or is your role to accept the decision that is made? How can you remain as objective as possible, whilst searching for the truth of the matter? It is an important time for your ‘inner umpire’ (i.e. your conscience) to make the ‘right’ decision. Balanced judgement exists. Justice often refers to legal matters of all kinds. The courts are where judgments are made and decisions rendered. The legal system is the official arena in which the principles of Justice (fairness, impartiality and the quest for Truth) are explored. If you see the Justice card in a reading where there are legal matters at hand, expect the outcome to be just and fair. You are also likely to be dealing with legal contracts, such as a marriage license, divorce decree, business contract, financial arrangement or litigation. Where you are the person demanding justice, know that justice will be served and lawsuits won. Of course, if you have acted in a deceptive way or have not spoken the truth, be aware that justice will still prevail and you will need to take responsibility for your actions. Category:Tarot Category:Tarot Meanings